Casco
|manufacturer = Lampadati |price = $904,400 $680,000 (Legendary Motorsport) (after Prison Break - Station) |related = GT500 Coquette BlackFin Mamba |makeyear = Late 1950’s (Agent 14, website description.) |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = }} |modelname = casco |handlingname = CASCO |textlabelname = CASCO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lampadati Casco is a classic featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Casco is an amalgamation of Italian supercars from the late-50's to early-70's, such as the , the (especially the 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso and the GT/E) and early models of the . It also takes some design cues from the . The Casco features a seemingly linear design. At the front, a large intake and circular lamps can be seen, the latter surrounded in chrome trimming. A chrome bumper spans the entire width of the car. The hood features a small scoop that exposes part of the engine, as well as fender vents between the front wheel arches and the doors. At the rear of the vehicle, the rear light compartments consist of four red lights and a single reverse light, as well as a gas cap where the other light should be. It also has a split rear bumper, with the license plate in between. In the greenhouse area, the chrome trimming lines the windows. Owing to its era, the Casco sports chrome circular mirrors. Additionally, it has a set of 8-spoke wheels unique to this vehicle. The Casco may spawn with or without the additional roof extra.File Data: extra_2 When not present, the front side windows are also disabled.File Data: FLAG_EXTRAS_CONVERTIBLE The majority of the car is painted a primary color, with the secondary one surrounding the front intake. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Casco has amazing acceleration and a very good top speed thanks to its 3.6 liter 220bhp V8 (according to the in-game website). The handling model gives it slight understeer and a tendency to slide, but it can be re-controlled with minimal effort. It has great durability against impact deformation, rivaling that of the JB 700, the Roosevelt, and the Coquette Classic. In terms of its engine, the position, type and layout is identical to the Stinger and Stirling GT, being configured as a front engine, rear wheel drive, with a single overhead camshaft V8 with 4 double-barrel downdraft carburetors, laid longitudinally. It shares the same engine noise as the Coquette Classic, Stirling GT and JB 700 (latter applies to the enhanced version only). GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors / 8 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Casco-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' CascoTopless-GTAO-Front.png|A topless Casco in the original versions of GTA Online. (rear quarter view). Casco-Topless-GTAO-front.png|A topless Casco. (rear quarter view). CascoDimLight.jpg|Notice the dim light despite the other lights turned off. This glitch has since been fixed. Casco-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Casco on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Casco-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Casco on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Prison Break - Station Notable Owners *Maxim Rashkovsky owns a red Casco. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $680,000 after completing Prison Break - Station. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $904,400. *Can be one of the vehicles found randomly inside The Diamond Casino & Resort public parking garage, as such it will also be locked from the player. Trivia General *Casco means "Helmet" in Italian. *The description refers to older Italian cars having good looks, but horrendous reliability, and relates this to the stereotype that all Italians are good-looking but have volatile tempers. *One of the vehicles depicted in the files is also named Casco, implying that the car, or at least its name, was planned much before the release of Grand Theft Auto V. *The default radio stations of the Casco are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The right rear indicator is unbreakable, and will always stay on regardless if the other lights are turned off. This can be easily seen at night. This is caused by a misspelling of the indicator model. **This has since been fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. *The descriptions mentions the car being a favorite of 'polymaths', meaning a person with expertise in a wide range of fields, referencing Maxim Rashkovsky and 'pederasts', or those who have homosexual relationships with either a significantly older or younger partner, perhaps implying Rashkovsky had a homosexual relationship in prison. *Should the player manage to glitch the vehicle to apply the “No Roof” option, it will immediately revert back to a normal roofed Casco upon modifying or switching garages. See Also *Tropos Rallye - A classic rally sports car manufactured by Lampadati, added as part of the Cunning Stunts update. *Viseris - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati, added as part of the The Doomsday Heist update. *Michelli GT - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati, added as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. References Navigation }}de:Casco (V) es:Casco pl:Casco Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class